


【Breddy】论怀孕后的区别

by RibbonOverDover



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonOverDover/pseuds/RibbonOverDover
Summary: 杨博尧生孩子的那一天他就知道自己当时不该对陈韦丞那么心软，神的旨意算个屁，要不神来替他生孩子？孕夫羊，暴躁，很暴躁。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 53





	【Breddy】论怀孕后的区别

“啪嗒” 一根白色的塑料棒被扔到了陈韦丞的面前，当他疑惑地低头看到上面显示的两条红线时瞬间愣住了，直到杨博尧从他手里抢走他因为过于震惊还没来得及塞进嘴里的冰棍并躺进沙发里踹了他一脚才回过神来。

“这这这这这这这这这这……”

“别这了，中了。”

陈韦丞闭上眼睛深呼吸，冷静了一会儿后突然瞪大眼睛扔掉手里的验孕棒扑向杨博尧，

“这冰棍不能吃了，冰的一律不能吃了。”

说着他就试图把杨博尧嘴里的冰棍抽走，谁曾想杨博尧居然死死地叼着冰棍跟他僵持，大有和这跟冰棍共生死的意思，陈韦丞松了手想着来硬的不行他就来软的，他露出一个他觉得足够甜蜜的笑容，声音即尽可能地温柔，

“你看你现在怀孕了怎么能吃冰的呢对吧，对身体不好对宝宝也不好。”

“谁跟你说我要生了，明天陪我去趟医院。”

杨博尧趁这个档口赶紧抢回冰棍狠狠地咬了一大口下来冻得他牙齿发酸舌头发麻话都说不清楚，语气随意得仿佛只是让陈韦丞陪他去买个菜，但陈韦丞还是听清了。

“为什么！你难道不想跟我生孩子吗？”

“你怎么知道这个孩子就一定是你的。”

杨博尧眼皮子都懒得抬一下，不过他还是怕陈韦丞一时智商掉线把他的话当真还是赶快改口，

“哪儿那么多为什么，这个孩子本来就是意外，生孩子？说得倒容易，巡演怎么办？频道怎么办？要我挺着大肚子到处跑吗？”

“可是……我们防护措施做得这么好都能怀上，说不定这个孩子就是神的旨意呢？”

“神的旨意？”杨博尧冷笑了一声，“神让我生我就得生？倒头来受苦的不还是我自己，这事就没你说话的份，你要不想去我明天自己去。”

杨博尧跷着脚翻了个白眼，说话时嘴里还吐着白气，陈韦丞看着他觉得自己的牙齿也好像被冻得隐隐有些疼，

“我陪你去…”

他垂头丧气地将冰棍的包装纸扔进了垃圾桶。

第二天去医院的路上，8车连环相撞的事故导致整条高速大塞车，所幸没有人员伤亡，只不过陈韦丞和杨博尧被迫像被卡在冰箱里的大象一样被堵在高速公路上一天后只能取消了产科医生的预约。

一周后，为了保险起见杨博尧决定乘地铁去医院，没曾想碰到了地铁维修失误所导致的故障，地铁站广播不断播放着官方对抢修将尽快结束的承诺，可到杨博尧腿都站酸到快麻木时这个所谓的抢修工作还没结束，一气之下杨博尧一边咒骂着澳洲这感人的工作效率，一边拉着陈韦丞回了家，预约再次取消。

又过了一周，车刚开出去没多久就爆胎，一次爆两个……

“事不过三，要是下一次再这么倒霉，小家伙就算你命大。”

杨博尧戳着还什么也看不出来的肚子自言自语，然后就开始查阅他那本福字日历上，势要找到一个黄道吉日去打胎。

于是等到又一次预约日，杨博尧从床上爬起来拉开窗帘，只见窗外狂风大作，杨博尧：ㅍ_ㅍ，这次轮到产科医生打电话给他说来台风了为了安全起见取消预约。

他挂了电话看看窗外被吹得东倒西歪的大树和满天飞的树叶还有塑料包装，又低头看看自己的肚子，深吸了一口气，做了一个决定。

他钻回被窝里，挤到陈韦丞怀里，

“我想把这个孩子生下来了。”

陈韦丞其实已经醒了，听到这话倏地睁开眼睛，但杨博尧已经滚回自己那半边只留了个背影给他。他暗暗地松了口气，挤过去吻了一下杨博尧的后脑勺，轻轻地环住他的腰，大手搭在他的肚子上。

怀孕这件事杨博尧作为孕夫本人还没有多大反应反而是陈韦丞忙前忙后紧张得要死，抱了一大堆育儿书籍回家并以惊人的速度啃完，杨博尧觉得他上一次一口气看这么多书估计还得追溯到考医学院的时候。然后就是食谱，他开始放弃外卖和外食，转而从网上找了一大堆健康食谱跟着学做菜，好几次用刀差点切到手碰巧被杨博尧看见把他吓了一跳，结果陈韦丞受到的惊吓更甚深怕他动了胎气，忙前忙后又是测心率又是量血压，最后还严令禁止他进入厨房。不过时间一长陈韦丞做饭的手艺倒是越来越好了，杨博尧捏着自己腰上的赘肉回忆起陈韦丞第一次做饭的场景。

在杨博尧决定生下孩子的当天陈韦丞就从不知道哪个角落掏出了一大包中药材，说是他妈妈很久以前寄给他补身体用的，但这下用在刀刃上了，他又翻出了冰箱冷藏室里冰冻了快有一个世纪的排骨，信誓旦旦地要给杨博尧炖滋补排骨汤，可问题是……

“少许…少许是多少？这点够了吗？适量…适量又是多少？这些吗？”

等他结束仿佛要炸厨房的一顿忙活之后，杨博尧看着眼前这碗黑黢黢的汤水眯起了眼睛，

“这是什么？中药吗？”

“这个我按照网上的食谱做的，对身体好，你尝尝。”

杨博尧看看这碗不明液体，再看看陈韦丞一脸满心期待的表情，杨博尧感觉都能看到他背后疯狂摇动的尾巴了，为了不伤陈韦丞的心，他咽了口口水用筷子沾了一滴尝尝味道，然后他就径直掏出了珍藏已久的泡面，比起伤陈韦丞的心还是自己的命比较重要，那玩意儿谁爱喝谁喝去。

为了表达自己的不满，陈韦丞还是皱着眉把那碗汤喝了个精光，杨博尧到底不是什么铁石心肠的人，看着陈韦丞一脸委屈巴巴地喝那碗中药他也有些良心不安，于是他把自己的柠檬蜂蜜水往陈韦丞面前一放，陈韦丞假装没看见，往前推推，还是假装没看见，杨博尧觉得他幼稚心想小样儿还想跟我斗看我不榨干你，他自己喝了一口然后往陈韦丞嘴上凑，两个人顺理成章地开始舌头打架，杨博尧越亲越来劲，人都挤开陈韦丞的膝盖跪在椅子上，准备开始脱自己衣服了，陈韦丞突然捧着他的脸把他和自己分开，喘着跟他说胎气不稳不能做爱，他怕再亲下去就刹不住车了。

杨博尧切了一声端着自己的水回房间打游戏，心想不做就不做呗，谁怕谁啊，我至于这么饥渴嘛。

此时的杨博尧还不知道几个月后在激素的作用下他还真有这么饥渴。

杨博尧觉得自己快要疯了，他现在满脑子想的都是做爱，眼前没人的时候他想做爱，陈韦丞在他眼前晃悠的时候他就想按着陈韦丞原地做爱，事实上他也这么干了，陈韦丞洗车的时候杨博尧一把把他推到车里门也来不及关就要去解他的皮带，陈韦丞洗澡的时候一把推开门就要往他身上扑，陈韦丞洗脸的时候他从身后抱住他去摸他的裤裆，但陈韦丞定力惊人，每一次都凭借自身的力量优势成功逃脱。有时陈韦丞也会帮他撸一发或者口一发，但这对现阶段满脑子淫欲的杨博尧来说是远远不够的，他甚至还瞒着陈韦丞跑去商场坐了圣诞老人的大腿，当时他还庆幸澳洲的圣诞老人是穿短裤的。

但当杨博尧从一场春梦中醒来，而在梦中的男主角是他白天在商场里盯了很久想要偷回家的那个男性假人模特的时候他觉得不能再这样下去了。

杨博尧悄悄地看了一眼身旁熟睡的陈韦丞，小心翼翼地掀开被子，挪动身体，跨坐在他身上，试图脱下他的裤子却发现这有点难，退而求其次地试图脱下自己的裤子，发现也有点难，没事还可以蹭，于是他隔着裤子用自己的下体去蹭陈韦丞的下体，结果爽是没爽到，心里反而越蹭越痒，心里越痒动得越快，生生把陈韦丞给折腾醒了。陈韦丞一睁眼就看到他的小宝贝挺着个大肚子骑着自己，差点没把持住，两个人都硬得不行但陈韦丞到底还理智尚存想先用手给杨博尧解决一下再自己去厕所解决。没想到被杨博尧一把退推回床上朝他嚷嚷，

“陈韦丞你是不是不行啊！你要真不行早说，老子好一脚把你踹了去找别人，想操老子的多的是，以后孩子生出来了我一个人也养得起！你现在装什么矜持，你有本事在让老子怀孕的时候也这么矜持！”

陈韦丞知道他是在气头上胡言乱语但还是忍不住跟他怄气，把自己的裤子脱了，又把他的裤子也剥了，就这么直挺挺地躺着，

“来吧，我人就在这儿，自己动吧，你不就想要这个嘛。”

杨博尧怎么会听不出陈韦丞话里的讽刺，但他现在懒得计较，因为他现在确实就想要这个，也就是本着对陈韦丞的爱和对他们这段婚姻的忠诚，不然杨博尧估计自己早就给他那些个曾经的炮友打电话了。

当他扶着陈韦丞坐下去的时候爽得瞬间绷紧了脚趾头，当他开始慢慢扭动的时候，快感一波接一波地往他身上打，但始终到达不了最高点，急得他几乎要哭出来，他甩了一巴掌打在陈韦丞胸口带着哭腔要求他动一动，陈韦丞坏心眼地动了一下就又不动了，杨博尧一下软了腰但依旧空虚得很，他想凑下去和陈韦丞接吻耶因为肚子挡着亲不到，只好拉着他的手来摸自己的胸试图填补这种空虚的感觉，但却越摸越想要越摸越空虚，最后丢脸地哭了出来，他不停地擦眼泪，但眼泪却依旧不停地跑出来。陈韦丞看他哭成这样一下慌了伸手就去给他擦眼泪，他哭得抽抽搭搭话都说不连贯但还是央求着陈韦丞，

“你……你动……一动，好不好，我……我受不了了，我不给别人操，就给你操，好不好。”

陈韦丞这哪儿顶得住啊，这要再顶得住就成太监了，于是他开始按照杨博尧的要求挺动，他把住杨博尧的大腿去摸他的大腿内侧，在他身上起伏的人抖了一下。他想起身去抱杨博尧却也被肚子卡住，他只好暂时从杨博尧体内退出来让他背对着自己再重新进入，他直起上半身抱住杨博尧，杨博尧急切地扭过头跟他接吻，就像一条脱水的鱼，但不断涌来的快感又让他不得不放开他的水，大口大口地在窒息的边缘挣扎，陈韦丞再一次摸上了杨博尧的大腿内侧，他怀疑这一块是杨博尧全身上下最白最嫩的皮肤，所以当他摸上这一块皮肤的时候杨博尧才会竭力地转过身咬着自己的嘴唇颤抖着射精。在他准备退出去的时候杨博尧咬着他的嘴唇要求他射在自己身体里，

“反正我现在不会再次怀孕。”

然后被射了个满。

最终生产的时候杨博尧一忍再忍，咬着自己的嘴唇试图不要发出惨叫，但看到一边一脸担忧地一边给他拍录像一边给他鼓劲的陈韦丞又顿时觉得气不打一处来，决定骂一骂以解心头之恨，

“你个天杀的陈韦丞，生孩子，生你爹的孩子！你怎么不自己生！杀千刀的，老子当时就该去堕胎，一次不行堕两次，两次不行堕三次，我就不信能每次都倒霉，去他爸的神的旨意，神生过孩子吗？没生过孩子我听他个屁！”

本来杨博尧还想继续骂下去的，结果被助产士以要保存体力为由喝止了，还没解气的他只好一把将陈韦丞不拿DV的那只手拽过来，咬之前仅存的一丝理智告诉他不能咬手，还得拉琴，于是他一口咬上了手臂，空荡的医院走廊里回荡着一个男人痛苦的大叫和婴儿的啼哭声。

**Author's Note:**

> 本人永远坚定生不生孩子的决定权在怀孕方手上，爱生生，不爱生就打掉，这篇文看看就好。  
> （温情提示：流产对身体伤害极大，请广大男性同志该带套带套该结扎结扎，并且勤快清洗鸡儿，做好保护措施，那些不注意卫生导致另一半得病或是意外怀孕的我就祝你阳痿一辈子哦~😊）


End file.
